


Pantechnicon

by Sylencia



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Dorks, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Rivalry, Wheelchairs, iruka is tired (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Iruka is tired. Gai, obviously, isn't.





	Pantechnicon

**Author's Note:**

> Dahtwitchi challenged me to write 3 drabbles based on random words she gave me. And to keep them under 200 words. 
> 
> Which makes it harder to summarize and title them, urgh :(

“What do you mean it won’t fit !?”

Gai’s usual energy levels already were hard to handle on a daily basis. But Iruka was so damn tired at the moment. For Gai had asked him to take literally everything they owned out of the moving van thrice already. He seemed to be fixed on the idea that they could make only one trip to their new flat, if they rearranged their furnitures the right way for it all to fit in the van.

Iruka knew better.

“Listen, Gai, we’ve tried, it doesn’t fit,” he stated, slumping his shoulders and eyeing his husband pace to-and-fro in front of the van’s open doors at a suicidal speed. “I’m tired. Let’s just make it in two trips.”

“Never! Kakashi moved in one trip, I can do it as well !”

Iruka rolled his eyes, he shook his head. “Kakashi lives like a monk and only owns a bed and a fridge.”

Gai started to pout, crossing his arms. It was hard to resist, when he did that, Iruka knew and, he sighed.

“Alright. One last time.”

“You’re the best !” Gai yelled, probably startling the whole neighborhood in the process. “Now, let’s start with the table!”


End file.
